


Surgery

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Sexy Times With Dick and Jay [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, FtM Dick, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Surgery, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: After almost six months in their relationship, putting it off more out of nerves than anything else, Dick finally goes in for top surgery





	Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so...I tried?

“Everything is going to be fine, Dick,” Jason soothed when Dick tightened his grip on Jason’s hand. 

“What if I’m making a mistake?” Dick whispered for the hundredth time since they’d gotten up that morning. “What if I’m wrong? What if I really was Rachel from the start and now I’m about to permanently disfigure myself and-”

Jason cut him off with a gentle kiss, holding Dick’s hand while stroking his other through the acrobat’s black hair.

“You are not wrong,” Jason said firmly, cupping Dick’s face in his hand, stroking his thumb under Dick’s fearful blue eye. “You are Richard John Grayson. You are a boy. A man. A boy wonder.” That got Dick to smile. “And you are  _ not  _ disfiguring yourself. I will be right by your side when you wake up and I promise you, Dick, you will be  _ glad  _ you did this.”

Dick gave Jason a weak smile, squeezing his hand. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

They both looked over when a nurse stepped into the room. “Mr. Grayson?” she said with a smile. “I’m here to take you back.”

Dick let out a weak breath, looking up at Jason for reassurance. “You promise you’ll be there when I wake up?”

Jason pressed a kiss to Dick’s temple. “Promise.”

……………

The first thing Dick saw when he came to was Jason’s smiling face. The first thing he said was,

“Ow.”

Jason chuckled. “You shouldn’t be feeling any pain yet,” he told him. “They’ve got you on the good stuff, honey.”

Dick gave a weak smile before frowning when he saw the bruise on the side of Jason’s head.

“What happened?” he mumbled, reaching up only to get distracted by the IV taped to the back of his hand.

“I got nervous waiting for you,” Jason replied sheepishly. “I...kind of passed out. Hit my head on the way down.”

“Are you okay?”

“I wasn’t out for long,” Jason explained as he gently pulled Dick’s free hand away to stop him from picking at the tape holding the IV in place. “They got some water in me, got me a wheelchair and made sure I sat down.”

Dick looked like he wanted to say something but ended up frowning instead. “I want juice,” he mumbled.

Jason laughed.

………….

The months of recovery were hard for both of them. Dick because it was months of pain and painkillers and Jason because he hated watching Dick in pain and not being able to do anything to help him.

To say their sex life was put on hold would be an understatement.

………………

“God, Jason, just fuck me  _ please _ !” Dick whined from the couch while Jason was standing in the kitchen, getting their dinner ready.

“You’re still recovering, Dick,” Jason told him.

Dick snorted. “Recovering my ass,” he grumbled. “It’s been two months and I’m horny, Jay!”

Jason absolutely did  _ not _ fumble the knife he was holding at the blunt phrasing and anyone who said he did is a two-faced liar and can expect a visit from Red Hood and his guns within the next two to three business days.

Just as soon as Nightwing stops whining.

“Ja-ay,” Dick called again. Only this time his voice held a different, more sexual tone. “You know there are other ways to get me off that don’t involve much work on my part.”

Jason closed his eyes and gripped the counter as his hard-on chimed in its opinion of Dick’s statement.

“God grant me strength,” Jason grumbled. “Or Dick Grayson is going to be the fucking death of me.”

“I can hear you!”

“No you  _ can’t _ !” Jason fired back.

Dick huffed as Jason entered the living room. “I knew you were talking to yourself,” he muttered. “Does that count?”

“Only if you know what I said,” Jason replied with a grin.

“I  _ do  _ know what you said!”

“So what did I say?”

Dick’s silence answered for him. Jason laughed fondly as he shook his head, leaning over the back of the couch to press a kiss to the top of Dick’s head.

“Alright,” he said, taking a seat next to the other. “What was it you were out here whining about?”

Dick glared at him. “I  _ said _ ,” he began firmly. “That I want you to fuck me.”

“And I said no,” Jason chirped cheerfully, tapping Dick’s nose before standing and making his way back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

“Fuck you!”

“Just said you couldn’t, babe.”

………………….

Dick was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Had been since they’d moved back to the couch fifteen minutes earlier. Jason knew exactly what would happen if he looked over and so he stubbornly kept his gaze on the TV, even though he wasn’t really paying attention to what was on.

“Ja-ay,” Dick said in a sing-song tone, finally breaking the silence. “Look at me, babe.”

Jason took a slow, deep breath. “Dick-”

“There are other ways to be intimate that don’t involve me moving,” Dick said sweetly in a way that told Jason the other was watching him and batting his eyes. “Don’t tell me you're not just as horny and desperate as I am.”

Jason was, very much so. So with a sigh, Jason picked up the TV remote and switched off the TV, turning to face Dick.

“Well, you’ll have to use your words then,” he told the acrobat. “What do you want?”

Dick grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
